Just The Three Of Us?
by ProblemsBeyondIssues
Summary: A KairixSoraxRiku story! Don't see many of those do ya? Sora just moved into town and longtime friends, Riku and Kairi, seem to be falling for the same guy AND each other. This could get crazy!
1. Too Many Crushes!

**Just The…Three Of Us?**

**Author's Notes: **Yay! My first fanfiction! Of course, I just had to use my OT3, oh yeah! I will accept constructive criticism in the reviews but I will use useless flames to roast marshmallows and make smores. Thank you.

**Pairings: **RikuXSoraXKairi, Akuroku (AxelXRoxas), and TidusXSelphie

**Warnings: **Okay, this story contains yaoi, a trio pairing, and confusion at times

**Disclaimer: **I do not lay claim to Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Squeenix owns that. Nor do I own Burger King.

On with the story!

**Chapter 1**

**Too Many Crushes!**

**Sora's POV**

We just had to move to a stupid city such as Zanarkand. I was perfectly happy in Traverse Town with all my other friends. Well, I might as well try to make the best of this and maybe I will be able to visit Traverse Town sometimes.

Sora, will you stop pouting and help carry these boxes inside?" Mom said as she walked into the house with a box of who knows what. I sighed and picked up a box full of stuff for my room.

"Cheer up, Sora! It's not that bad." Roxas, my twin, told me while searching for one of his boxes in the truck. I carried the box into the house and upstairs, setting it down in the room I chose to be mine.

As I walked back outside to the truck I saw two redheaded teens walking down the other side of the street. While they were walking our way I caught a bit of their conversation.

"…Riku said he couldn't go to the mall this weekend because he has to work." The redheaded girl was looking worried and talking to the redheaded guy. She was very pretty; I'm talkin' hott! She had blue eyes, a thin figure, and her beautiful red hair was shoulder-length.

"He really is working way too much for his own good-" The guy caught sight of Roxas who was walking back out of the house. The girl followed her friend's gaze but instead of seeing Roxas first she saw me staring at her. I quickly looked down and heard rushed footsteps crossing the street. When I looked back up, the guy was standing very close to Roxas and the girl was walking across the street, calmly, with a smile on her lips.

"Do you need help moving boxes and stuff because we would LOVE to help you!" The guy hurriedly spilled out the sentence still standing suspiciously close to Roxas. Roxas looked surprised and took a big step back and, his expression turning to uneasy, replied to the green-eyed stranger. "Umm sure, we could use some help. I'm Roxas and this is my brother, Sora." He stated pointing at me

"I'm Axel! It's great to meet you!" Axel said, his eyes never leaving Roxas.

"Gee, thanks for the introduction, Axel. My name is Kairi. It's nice to meet you both. So where did you move from? Kairi asked. So her name was Kairi. I like that name.

"We are from Traverse Town. We moved here because my parents wanted to live in a different town for a scenery change so, here we are in Zanarkand." I replied solemnly. Axel finally took his eyes off of Roxas and looked at me.

"Don't act so glum about it, Zanarkand is a great place. Hey…" He looked between Roxas and me. "… You two look a lot alike."

"Yeah, we're twins." Roxas answered.

"Oh! Are you making friends already?" Everyone turned towards my door where my mom was beaming and my dad was coming back out for another box.

"We told you it wasn't going to be hard to adjust here." My dad told me, taking a box out of the truck.

"Hello! I'm Kairi Harada and this is Axel Ogawa" Kairi introduced. Her voice is sweet and she is very polite. Well damn, I just moved here yesterday and I am already getting a crush on somebody.

"I live just down the road and Axel lives next door" She continued.

"I have a great idea! Why don't you have dinner with us? Well, we don't have much since we just got here yesterday but I can go shopping!" Mom exclaimed. I sighed. Mom could be way too hyper at times. Kairi and Axel stared at my mom as she continued. "Yay! I'll be right back!" And with that she ran into the house to get her purse and car keys. I looked over at Kairi. " I apologize for my mother. I think she has sugar running through her veins instead of blood sometimes." Mom hurried back out and hopped into her car, driving off down the street.

Kairi looked thoughtful for a second then she spoke to me. "My friend, Selphie, would get along well with your mom. She acts like that too."

"Kairi, do us all a favor and don't invite Selphie over tonight too. I can barely handle Mom when she is like this." I begged.

Kairi smiled. " Don't worry, I won't. I know the experience of having a permanently sugar-high friend hyper. After all, I have been friends with Selphie for a long time." I smiled back at Kairi while Roxas was inching away from Axel. Axel had mysteriously gotten quite close to Roxas again.

"I should go see if it is alright for me to stay over for dinner." Kairi said. "We'll be right back to help with the boxes like Axel said."

I nodded. "Ok, I'll see you soon then."

"Definitely. Come on, Axel" Kairi added, grabbing Axel's arm and dragging him away from Roxas.

"Bye, Roxas!" He said, waving to us. " See ya, Sora"

I heard Kairi grumble while she continued to pull Axel down the street. "Stop being so pathetic, we're coming right back."

I smiled and looked at Roxas. " I like them. They seem like good friends."

"Kairi's ok but Axel scares me."

**Kairi's POV**

I never expected to get another crush by just walking down the street with Axel. The first crush? That's Riku. He's been my nest friend forever but lately he's been more than that to me. Is it wrong to want two people at once? Well, if it is then meeting Sora has just made me do wrong.

"Roxas is hott."

I rolled my eyes at Axel's comment. "You're not going to stalk him like you did to Demyx, are you?" I asked him cautiously.

"I can't promise that."

I groaned. Roxas and Sora are gonna think Axel's a freak and _I _hang out with Axel. But I stopped thinking about that when I saw Riku walking down my front steps with a distraught look on his face.

"Hi, Riku!" I exclaimed, waving at him.

He looked surprised for a moment then smiled and waved back at me. I could have melted into a pile of Kairi goo. " Kairi! I was just coming over to see if you guys wanted to go out for ice cream since I can't go out this weekend."

I almost said 'Yay! Let's go!' but then I thought about Sora. "I'm sorry! I can't tonight, I am going over to the new guy's house. They invited Axel and me to stay for dinner." I felt terrible turning him down. He had looked so happy about the idea of going for ice cream.

"Oh. Ok, have fun then." He said, turning away to leave.

"Wait, Riku! I bet you could come too! His mom seemed happy enough to invite us to dinner." I said happily, referring to Axel and me.

"You sure it will be okay?"

I nodded

"Alright then." He agreed.

"Great! Let me go tell my dad." I jogged up my front steps and opened my door, giving Riku and Axel one last smile before closing the door. "DAD!" I yelled throughout the house, trying to get his attention wherever he was.

"I'm right in here, Kairi, no need to yell." He answered from the study. I walked into the room and saw him on he computer doing some type of work.

"The new neighbors invited me to stay for dinner tonight so I wanted to see if it was okay for me to go." I asked

"Of course it is. Just be home by 9 o'clock; it's a school night."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Thanks, daddy." I gave him a quick hug and then left the house again. My dad has been a bit over protective ever since…well, ever since my mother died 2 years ago. Anyway, as I walked out of the door, Riku and Axel were talking about Sora and Roxas. Actually, Axel was ranting about Roxas.

"Remember Demyx, Riku? Yeah, Roxas is going to be Axel's new Demyx, just you watch." I said walking back over to them. Riku and I laughed while Axel stuck his tongue out at me.

"He might actually like me this time!" Axel protested.

"Sure, Axel. Whatever you say. Let's go!" I replied. I wrapped my arms around Riku's and Axel's and led the way to Sora's house.

**Riku's POV**

My mom wasn't at home today when I got off of work and it surprised me. Usually, mom is moping around the house, whining about dad. Asking herself why he left and if he'll ever come back to us. I hope that bastard never comes back, we don't need him. What kind of man just leaves his son and his wife to fend for themselves? We barely had enough money even with him here. I vaguely wondered why mom wasn't home but I didn't think about it too long. It was actually kind of nice not hearing her crying. I don't know why she still wants him back. He used to hit her all the time but she put up with it and now she wants to have it back?

Working at Burger King is even better than being in this miserable home. But it's better not to think about it. It's better to think about Kairi. She has been my best friend since even before my father left. I have developed a bit of s crush on her but I won't admit it. Our friendship is too special and I don't want it to become something awkward.

I felt kind of bad because I had turned her down to go to the mall with her and Axel this weekend. I would have loved to go but I have to do overtime this weekend. So I was planning on taking her to go get ice cream. When I got to her house though, she wasn't home but she was walking up the street with Axel. I didn't mind if Axel came along or not; she probably would've invited him anyway. After a short conversation about the new neighbors and dinner, Kairi went inside to tell her dad that she was going to the neighbor's house for dinner. Axel decided to lecture me on how hott the neighbor is. I wasn't really listening and all I heard was that his name was Roxas and he has a twin named Sora. I was relieved when Kairi came back out of her house and got Axel to stop talking about Roxas. She linked her arms with my right arm and Axel's left like she usually does and led us about 5 houses down the street.

"Sora seems like an awesome person, Riku, I think you will like him. Axel has already informed you about Roxas." Kairi told me. As we reached the house I assumed was his, I saw a boy with spiky brunette hair and a girlish figure carrying a box into his house. He was hott. Wait, what? Did I really just think that? I haven't thought that about anybody, except Kairi, in a long time nonetheless a guy

"Sora!" Kairi shouted, breaking away from Axel and me to run over to said boy. Sora set the box down and looked out the door, smiling when he saw Kairi. Another teen that looked similar to Sora walked out of the door. I assumed this was Roxas when Axel's face lit up and he too ran over to the door.

"I brought another friend over with me but he is nothing like Selphie. Is that ok?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Yeah, that's fine." Sora answered.

"Ok, Sora, meet my friend, Riku" Kairi said, pointing at me. Sora looked to where she was pointing and I swear I saw his jaw drop. He gained his composure back quickly though and I made my way over to stand next to Kairi.

"Hello Sora." I greeted, giving him a smile I usually only use with Kairi.

"Nice to meet you, Riku." He replied, sending a smile of his own. It was extremely cute. No, _Kairi's_ cute. Last time I checked I was straight. Get it together, Riku. We carried boxes into Sora's house until the truck was just about empty. It wasn't too tiring but when Sora's mom drove into the driveway with tons of grocery bags in the car, she demanded that we take a break. After she got done squeeing about me staying for dinner of course. She reminds me of Kairi's friend, Selphie.

"Go ahead and sit in the living room and I'll bring you something to drink. I have lemonade, tea, soda, and water. What would you like?" Sora's mom asked. I still didn't know what to call her.

"Soda." Sora and Roxas answered in unison.

"Lemonade, please." Kairi replied.

"I'll take soda too." Axel said.

Sora's mom looked at expectantly.

"I'll have water, Mrs…?"

"Hikari, but call me Amy." She chirped happily, then heading off into the kitchen. Sora led us all to his living room and we got comfortable on the couches and the floor. Kairi sat in the one-person recliner, Roxas, Sora, and me sat on the sofa across from her and Axel sat on the floor, leaning back on Roxas' legs.

"Let's get to know each other better." Kairi suggested. "What does everybody like to do?" She questioned.

"Sora and me skateboard a lot." Roxas replied first.

"I like to burn stuff!" Axel exclaimed. Kairi gave Axel a look but didn't say anything to the pyro.

"I love to sing. And I am pretty good at it I might add." Kairi said proudly.

"Blitzball is my thing." I said.

"I heard that Zanarkand has one of the best blitzball teams ever but I'm not too into blitzball." Sora piped up.

"Yep and I'm going to be on that team someday." I replied triumphantly. Before anybody got a chance to say something else, Amy walked into the room with a big grin on her face.

"Dinner is ready and your drinks are on the table. Come on!" She said, motioning for us to follow her into the dining room. We all got up and did just that to have a very interesting meal.

* * *

**AN: **Yay! Finished with the first chapter! Well I am not going to be home for a week so the next chatpter will be up sometime next week. Hope you enjoy the story so far! Review, it makes me happy! 


	2. Guilty Feelings

**Just The…Three Of Us?**

**AN: **I didn't mean for this chapter to take this long to finish! I have some excuses but you are most likely not here to read my excuses. In short, this chapter was a little forced at first but I think it turned out okay. **Oh and if anybody can guess the book that I based Riku's home life on you will win Riku shaped cookies and a Sora plushie.**

**Warnings:** The usual, yaoi, threesome, and craziness

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Panic!At The Disco or any of the movies mentioned in this chapter. Sadly, I do not own any of the characters or Kingdom Hearts either, Squeenix does, but ooh the things I would do if I DID own it /evil cackle/

/cough/ But anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter 2**

**Guilty Feelings**

I had three reasons to believe that this was either going to be the most awkward dinner I've ever had or the best dinner I've ever had or the best dinner I've ever had. First of all, Kairi is the hottest girl I know who has ever tried to be my friend. Secondly, Riku is the sexiest guy I have ever seen (excluding celebrities of course). Last but not least, I was sitting between the two of them. I was going to have to try really hard to focus on my food. 

Mom had made lasagna, garlic bread, and a tossed salad. I thought it was really good and everyone else seemed to enjoy it as well.

"So how long have you guys lived here?" Mom questioned our guest.

"Kairi and I have lived here our whole lives." Riku said on the right of me while Kairi chewed her food on the other side.

"I have lived here for 3 years now." Axel answered.

"Oh ok so, you all know this place like the back of your hand then…" Mom continued to make small talk throughout the whole meal. I wasn't paying too much attention though; I was focusing on trying not to stare at Riku and/or Kairi too much. I couldn't help but to send furtive glances at Riku and Kairi from time to time though. Oops.

Surprisingly, the dinner didn't last too long. Mom and dad began collecting the dishes after everybody was finished eating. Kairi looked at the pink and purple watch on her wrist and sighed.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. My father expects me home soon." She said.

"Aww! Well ok, Kairi, be sure to come over again sometime soon. Anytime you want." Mom said, smiling at Kairi.

"I should be going too, I will walk home with you, Kai." Riku said, standing up from his chair. The rest of us got up too and we all walked to the door. Mom opened the door and stood out of the way.

"Thanks for coming, you three. I'll see you some other time." She said.

Kairi smiled and walked out the door looking back at us as she walked down the steps. "Goodbye, Amy. See you later, Sora, Roxas." She said.

"Later." Riku mumbled, averting eye contact with me and following behind Kairi.

"See ya, Amy, Sora. Bye Roxy!" Axel said as he bounded out the door, yelling for Riku and Kairi to wait up for him. Roxas sighed and shook his head in annoyance.

"Bye, everybody!" I yelled after them, closing the door. I turned around and gave Roxas an amused smirk. "Roxy?" I questioned.

"Call me that ever again and you better keep one eye open when you go to sleep at night." He grumbled, going upstairs to his room. I laughed as he left and started up the stairs after him.

"I'm going to bed early, Mom, goodnight." I announced to her.

"'Night, Sora" She replied, heading back into the kitchen. I stepped into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I was dead tired from all this moving-in madness. I turned on my radio and listened to some music while I slowly fell asleep. My last thoughts were about Riku and Kairi and then I slipped into slumber.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Roxas banging on my door, telling me to get up. 

"Come on, Sora, Mom said to get downstairs!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back, sitting up and stretching. The knocking stopped and then I heard him walk away from my door. I yawned and looked around my barren room. There were boxes piled in two corners of the room, my dresser pushed against the boxes, and my night stand right next to my bed. I got out of the bed and opened my dresser drawers, which still had some clothes in it, and picked out an outfit. I took a quick shower, dressed, then made my way downstairs.

"So first let's get the living room set up and then we can all work on our separate rooms." I heard mom say from the living room. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I looked into the living room and saw mom, dad, and Roxas unpacking boxes.

"Look who's finally awake!" Mom exclaimed.

"Come help us make the living room look like it's been lived in, Sora." Dad said, making a motion with his hand for me to join them. I walked over to the nearest unopened box and tore off the tape, freeing the flaps. Inside were a bunch of decorative trinkets that looked fragile. Me plus fragile decorations equals disaster so I moved to a different box.

**

* * *

**By 2 o' clock we had everything in the living room set up just how we wanted and the kitchen, hallway, and lounge were decorated and homey. 

"I'm starving." I complained.

"Well, if you had woken up before 11 o' clock, you would've eaten breakfast with us." Roxas taunted, dodging the couch pillow that I threw at him.

"It's just a little after lunchtime so I'll make a late lunch. What do y'all want to eat?" Mom asked, leading us into the kitchen.

"What do you feel like making?" I retorted.

"How about grilled cheese sandwiches?" She suggested.

"Ok, that works for me." I said.

"Put ham in mine!" Roxas piped up.

"Mine too." Dada agreed.

"Comin' right up!" Mom chimed. After lunch, we all went to our separate rooms to fix them up with our style.

**Kairi's POV**

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever __heard_ _of closing a goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a-_

I yawned and sat up with my fingers still on the snooze button of my radio. Nothing like Panic! At The Disco to wake a person up in the morning. I stretched as I got out of bed and padded into my bathroom to get ready for school. Twenty-five minutes later I walked out of my room, ready to grab a pop-tart and go to school. Downstairs I did just that and hunted down a strawberry pop-tart in the pantry. Munching on the breakfast treat, I slung my backpack over my shoulder, picked up my purse, and walked out the front door to meet with Riku. I only had to wait for a short time before I heard Riku's car coming down the street. I smiled and waved at him as he came to a stop in front of my house. 

"Good morning, Riku!" I jogged over to his car and hopped into the front seat.

"Hey, Kai, got everything?" He asked, pressing the gas anyway.

"Yep! So do you think Sora and Roxas are going to our school?"

"Most likely but they probably won't be in any school till next week since they just moved here and all." Riku stated. We sunk into a comfortable silence for a minute that was broken by Riku laughing. I looked away form the window that had temporarily held my interest and gave Riku a questioning look.

"I feel sorry for Roxas." He answered simply, turning into the school parking lot. I laughed along with him, understanding how bad Axel could get with his obsessions. Riku parked the car and we both got out so that he could lock it. Not to be rude, but I don't think anyone would steal Riku's car. It's not much to be proud of but it is all his family could afford and I really care at all how it looks, at least it can get Riku to the places he needs to go.

"And here's Axel now." Riku said, pointing ahead of us. I looked to where he was pointing and I saw Axel running over to us.

"(1)Ohayo!" He said, stopping abruptly in front of Riku and me.

"Right back at ya." Riku replied.

"Hi Axel!" I greeted. He gave us a smile and continued to talk.

"Do you know if Roxas is going to be in our school or what?"

"Nope, we don't know anything about what school he is going to." I answered.

"Oh. Well, ok then." He said looking slightly crestfallen but his expression immediately brightened. "I have to go; Zexion wants to meet me before class starts." He then turned and made his way to the side of the school.

"Don't ditch any classes again today!" I yelled after him. He waved his hand to show he heard me.

"Come on, Riku, Tidus and Selphie are probably eating each other's faces…let's go break them apart!" I said, entering the doorway into the high school.

**

* * *

**I sat in History class, bored out of my mind, and thinking about the morning. It turns out that Selphie and Tidus were just talking at Selphie's locker, which happens to be across the hall from mine. 

**Flashback**

"Hi, Kairi!" Selphie squealed, almost tacking me in a hug.

"Mornin', Selph." I replied, hugging her back. Riku already had his locker open and was conversing with Tidus. Selphie let go of me and I quickly remembered my locker combination as I attempted to open the lock. When my first try failed I sighed and gave Selphie a pathetic look.

"Want me to open it for you again?" She asked, knowing I was helpless when it came to opening my locker.

"Yes, please!" I exclaimed, immediately smiling again. "Thanks, Selph, I swear that locker hates me." I grumbled. "Anyway, I had dinner with the new kid down my street. His name is Sora and he is H-A-W-T hawt!" I said, lowering me voice. My locker popped open when Selphie finished the combination and she gave me a confused look.

"I thought you've only had eyes for Riku since…forever." She questioned.

"That is the weird thing. I still feel the same exact way for Riku only now…Sora's in the picture." I said sheepishly. Selphie continued to look confused as I got out the stuff I needed form my locker and shut it again.

"But, Kairi, you can't have two boys at once, That would be very lucky if you could have everything you desire." She said dreamily.

"Yeah…" I sighed as the warning bell rang throughout the school. Selphie snapped back into reality and began hurrying me to homeroom.

"Come on, Kairi, don't want to be late!"

**End Flashback**

What Selphie said had made me feel a little guilty because I _did_ want both Sora and Riku at the same time. I thought about what that would be like, dating both of them, and immediately banished the thought from my mind. That would be like cheating on them and it would label me as a slut. I tried to stop thinking about Riku and/or Sora and focus on whatever was going on in the class.

The rest of the day went by slowly and just when I was contemplating the chances of me dying from boredom, the last class of the day with Riku brightens up my day. Riku smiled at me when I walked in and I took my usual seat next to him. This class was dragging on like all the others until I noticed a folded note had just been flicked onto my desk. I unfolded it and read what was written.

_Hey, Kai, do you want to go to the movies tonight? I got some time off of work. Axel said he is coming. –Riku_

I smiled and wrote back my reply.

_Sure! Maybe Sora and Roxas could come along? - Kai_

I folded up the note and flicked it back onto Riku's desk when the teacher's back was turned. A few minutes later, the note was back in my possession.

_Yeah, Axel already said he was going to ask coughforcecough Roxas to come with us and it wouldn't be nice to leave Sora behind._

I kept the piece of paper this time, deciding to continue the conversation after school. Class ended soon after that and I collected my stuff, following Riku out the door.

"Hey, guys!" Axel greeted as we walked out of the school.

"Hi, Axel, want a ride home?" Riku asked. Axel had set the driver seat on fire in his own car and he was currently getting the interior replaced. He wasn't lying when he said he liked to burn stuff.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Axel answered. We all walked in a comfortable silence to Riku's car and we all got in with me in the passenger seat and Axel in the back. There was more silence until Axel got sick of it and started talking.

"So are you coming to the movies with us, Kai?" He asked. I nodded, looking back at Axel, as Riku turned onto our street.

"Pick you up at 7 then?" Riku asked me as he stopped in front of my house.

"Yep! Thanks, Riku, I'll see both of you tonight. Bye." I replied, getting out of the car and closing the door.

**Riku's POV**

As Kairi got out of the car, Axel climbed into the front seat.

"When are you going to admit your undying love to her so that she can fall into your arms and say 'Kiss me, I'm yours'?" He asked, demonstrating how Kairi should act by leaning on me. I shoved him off of me and felt the tiniest bit of a blush appear on my cheeks. "Here. You're home. Now get out." I said jokingly, ignoring his question and stopping in front of his house.

"Ok but you've got to tell her someday soon, buddy. Thanks for the ride. See you at 7." Axel gave me a smile getting out of the car, and waved as I drove off. I thought about what Axel said and laughed at the idea of Kairi saying 'Kiss me, I'm yours'. Axel might be right but then there's Sora.

I don't think there is anything wrong with liking a guy but I've only wanted Kairi for so long and I've always thought I was straight. It's just…weird. I parked the car in my driveway, stepping out and locking it. I walked into my house quietly, listening for any sound that would let me know that my mother was home again.

I heard quiet sobs coming from the living room and I relaxed a little, knowing that she was back. It's not that I don't care about my mom. I really do love her and I have tried to comfort her before but she thinks it's my fault that father left. I can't help her and neither does she want me to comfort her so I decided to ignore her for now.

I sighed and went to my room, closing the door, gently setting down my stuff, and turning my radio on softly. I lay down on my bed and listened to the music playing out of the radio.

**

* * *

**

I suddenly awoke, looking around my room and wondering when I fell asleep in the first place."Shit!" I whispered, quickly sitting up and glancing at the clock on the radio. Red numbers shined 6:47pm on the front of it. I rushed around my room, collecting everything I needed for the night. I picked up the car keys as I dashed out of my room and quickly rushed out of my house.

Once I was in the car I started the engine and drove to Axel's house first. He was waiting on his front porch when I drove up to his house. Hr got up quickly and walked over to me, getting into the passenger seat. Next was Kairi's house.

"Will you go get her?" I asked Axel when we were in front of Kai's house. He went to Kairi's door but didn't knock. He hesitated at her door for a minute and made his way back to the car with a piece of paper in his hand.

"This was on her door." He stated, handing me the piece of paper when he was back in the car. I unfolded the piece of paper and read Kairi's hand writing.

_Riku,_

_I will be over at Sora's house. I decided to go over there early to make sure he and Roxas were coming. _

_-Love, Kairi_

"No fair. She gets to go spend more time with Roxas than I do." Axel said

"Don't worry, Axel, I'm sure you are going to be stalk- I mean, hanging out with Roxas a lot." I laughed and blocked a hit he had sent my way. We slowly rolled up to Sora's house and Kairi, Sora, and Roxas were all laughing and talking on the front steps.

"Look, guys, its Riku! Let's go!" Kairi said, pointing at me. "Hi, Riku! Thanks for picking us up." She greeted as her, Roxas, and Sora filled up the back seats.

"Buckle up!" Axel said as we left Sora's house.

"What is a good movies in the theater right now?" Sora asked.

"Selphie said Happy Feet was a good movie. She forced Tidus to go see it with her last weekend." Kairi replied, giggling.

"Of course Selphie would like it; it's got 'cute little penguins' in it." I retorted.

"What else?" Roxas persisted.

"I heard Deck the Halls wasn't a good movie. Santa Claus 3 doesn't interest me…" Axel counted off thoughtfully.

"Let's see Saw 3!" Roxas exclaimed. "I hear it is the best out of all three!"

"Yeah!" Sora agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Axel said.

I just shrugged. I like horror flicks and everyone else seemed to want to see it. Well, except Kairi. She looked a little anxious.

"Umm, are you sure there isn't anything else you all would rather see?" Kairi asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Kai, you have all of us to be there with you. There should be nothing to be scared of when you have us there." I assured her. Sora patted her shoulder for extra comfort and she relaxed a little at my words and Sora's touch.

"Ok, count me in." She smiled at all of us as we all cheered, hopefully making Kairi feel even better. By this time we had made it to the cinema and parked as near to the front as I could. We all unloaded from the car and made our way to the front to get our tickets.

"Perfect! They have Saw 3 playing at 7:20." Sora told us, looking at the list of movies that were now playing. We all bought our tickets and entered the place.

"I want popcorn and soda." Kairi said. "Who wants to wait in line with me?"

"I will, Kai, I would like to have popcorn and a soda too." Axel volunteered.

"Ok, you all go save seats for us and I will buy a big bucket of popcorn in case any of you want some during the movie." She said, taking her place in line with Axel right next to her. Sora nodded and led us to the screen that Saw 3 was showing on. The place wasn't too crowded and we easily found room for the 5 of us close to the top row. It wasn't long before Kairi and Axel appeared in the room and Sora and I waved our hands, grabbing their attention. Kairi was sitting between Sora and me while Roxas had a seat next to Sora and Axel occupied the space next to Roxas.

"You weren't lying when you said you were going to get a big bucket, Kairi." Sora said looking at the large popcorn container.

"Yep and I got an extra large drink with 3 straws so that we can all share that too. Nobody backwashes right? I hope not." She said, holding the popcorn in her lap since she was in the middle of us.

"Axel got a smaller one so that he can share with Roxas but he got Roxas his own drink instead of sharing. I think he is going to be better with Roxas than he was with Demyx." Kairi whispered to me, laughing a little.

"Thanks, Axel, but you really didn't have to." Roxas said with an uneasy look.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to." Axel replied, giving Roxas a smile.

"Shh it's starting!" Sora whispered excitedly, staring at the screen with wide eyes. The movie started out good and was much gorier than the first two. Around the middle of the movie I felt a shaking hand take a hold of my own and I looked down to see Kairi gripping mine and Sora's hands with a death grip. Sora was squeezing Kairi's hand back comfortingly. I looked back down at my own hand linked with Kairi's and began rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

There were a lot of moments where Kairi would squeak and hold onto my hand tighter but she held her own and continued to watch the movie till the end. When the credits finally hit the screen, Kairi sighed with relief and her grip on my hand got much lighter but she didn't let go of my hand nor Sora's.

"That was awesome! I'm so glad I got to see that movie!" Sora exclaimed when we were all out of the theater. Kairi was still holding our hands as we slowly walked to my car.

"It scared me shitless." Kairi said but smiling nonetheless. "Although I am glad I wasn't there alone." She added sending a gracious smile to Sora and me.

"I thought it was a lot more clever than the other two. I can't believe the ending hinted towards a 4th one!" Roxas said, walking close to Axel who was currently beaming at the fact that Roxas was warming up to him.

"Those movies never get old" Axel said. "And don't think I didn't hear you squeak and wince in fear at that one point in the movie, Roxas." He teased. Roxas smacked his arm lightly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I did not!" He said. Kairi released Sora's hand along with mine as we all laughed and got back into my car, settling down from the events of the movie. The drive to Sora's house was quiet but a comfortable silence.

"Riku, park your car so that we can all go inside my house. Mom told me to invite you all in so that she could ask all of us how the night was." Sora said as I stopped in his driveway. I did what he said and once again we all got out of the car and walked up to Sora's door. As we approached the door, Amy opened the door quickly with an excited look on her face.

"Hey guys! I have a great idea! Why don't you all spend the night tonight? It will be fun!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**TBC**

**1- Ohayo means 'Good morning' in Japanese just in case you didn't know.**

**Yay! Sooooo sorry about the late update I will try my hardest to get the third chapter out quicker. But anywayz, next chapter: A sleepover!Woot!**

**Review! It makes me happy and encourages me to update faster!**

**Goodbye til next chapter!**

**-PBI**


	3. Coming Together

**Just The…Three Of Us?**

**AN**: Sorry that there is no Riku POV in this chapter I just didn't feel like I needed it in this chapter. Sora kinda dominated this chapter, heh sorry about that.

**Disclaimer**: I am not Square Enix so there for I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in it.

Oops! Didn't thank my reviewers last chapter like I meant to but that is ok I will do it this chapter.

**Kinex:** There are going to be many more chapters to this story so don't worry about me updating till the end!

**Starr Bryte:** First, Yay for favorite pairings! Secondly, I am kind of using Kairi as a bridge between Riku and Sora because Riku is being in denial about Sora. Poor, poor blind Riku. Of course, Akuroku is fun! Just as fun to write as it is to watch/read!

**Sorku: **Is this quick enough for ya? I hope so!

Thanks to everybody who reads my fanfic, especially the reviewers. I love you all! And now I present to my wonderful readers, the third chapter!

**Chapter 3**

**Coming Together**

**Sora's POV**

"_Hey, guys! I have a great idea! Why don't you all spend the night? It will be fun!"_

Nobody said or did anything when my mom burst out with that question. Mom stood there, looking at expectantly, waiting for our excited approval.

"Really, Mom? I mean we just met them yesterday." I said, stating the obvious.

"So? You all seem to be getting along so well together and I want to have fun with you all too." She replied, her smile fading.

"I'd like to stay the night, Amy." Kairi said, smiling brightly. Axel glanced at Roxas then grinned at Amy.

"Count me in!" Axel agreed, looking at Riku who still hadn't said anything. "You with us, Riku?" Axel asked.

"Yes, Riku is staying too." Kairi answered for Riku. "Come on, guys let's go get our stuff. We'll be back in a bit." She continued, dragging Riku and Axel down the steps. Roxas and I stepped into the house and Mom closed the door behind us with a full force smile back on her face.

"I'm going to go make some popcorn!" She exclaimed, practically running into the kitchen. Roxas looked at each other and rolled our eyes in unison. I cautiously walked into the kitchen to make sure Mom didn't get too excited and start a whole party. When I entered the kitchen I felt my jaw drop. There was already five different plates with different types of chips on each of them, four different 2-liter bottles of soda, cupcakes, and my mom sitting in front of the oven, looking through the little window on the over door.

"Uh, Mom?" She looked up as she heard my voice and smiled, standing up.

"I'm cooking pizzas. You think this is enough for tonight?" She asked, motioning to all the food in the room.

"It's more than enough, Mom. When did you-" I cut myself off because I knew that the wonders of my mom were endless. I was going to ask her about her sugar intake that day instead but I was cut off again, this time by the oven.

DING!

"Yay! The pizza is done!" Mom exclaimed, putting on oven mitts and pulling out 3 pizzas. She placed them on the only space left on the table and looked over all the snacks.

"Hmm, something is missing…" Mom tapped her chin thoughtfully then brightened up again. "Oh! The dip for the chips!" She reached into the fridge and pulled out a white container. I looked away from my Mom at the sound of footsteps heading for the kitchen.

"Moms a little crazy right now so you might-" Roxas stopped in his tracks from walking into the kitchen with Axel, Riku, and Kairi in tow. Axel bumped into Roxas, causing Riku to run into Axel and just when they were barely keeping their balance, Kairi bumped into Riku and sent them all tumbling to the floor.

"Warn a buddy next time, will ya?" Axel said, laying on Roxas and being crushed by Riku and Kairi.

"Sorry. Now get off me." Roxas grunted, trying to push the three bodies off of him. After the four were all standing again, Roxas pointed to all the food and gave Mom a questioning look.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Nothing, Mom, don't worry about it." I answered, patting her shoulder sympathetically like you would to a mentally ill person.

"Wow, Amy, is all this food for us?" Kairi asked, looking at Mom with wide eyes.

"Yep! Dig in!" Mom replied.

"You heard the woman, eat all you want." I said going for the pizza. One hour later we were leaning back in our chairs, full and happy.

"Kairi, you have cupcake crumbs all on the side of your mouth." I said, chuckling. She quickly wiped her mouth then gave me an evil smirk.

"But, Sora, you do too." She said, reaching for a fudge cupcake.

"Really? Where?" I asked, looking for a napkin.

"Right…" I looked at Kairi and got a face full of cupcake. "...There." She said, smearing it on my face. I wiped off what I could while everybody laughed and I grabbed my own cupcake.

"It's on!" I yelled, throwing the cupcake at Kairi, She squeaked and ducked, causing the chocolate treat to hit Riku smack dab in the face. He reacted by flinging a piece of pizza back at me but his vision was obscured by the cupcake and he hit Roxas instead. That is when everything got out of control. We all got up and began throwing any food we could grab.

"Ahhh!"

"Eww, there's chip dip in my hair, WHO THREW IT?!"

"Look out, Roxas!"

"Oh no! I'm running out of ammo!"

I was about to duck under the table when I caught a glimpse of my mom. She must have gone into the fridge because she had two cans of whip cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"LOOK OUT FOR MOM! SHE'S LOADED!" I yelled, causing all of us to scream in horror as she began her attack. Sometime later, I got my hands on one of the whip cream cans. I used it on anything I saw moving until it was empty. I don't know how long the food fight lasted but by the time it was over we were laying on the floor, covered in food we were previously eating.

"Wow, look at the mess… we made." Roxas said, panting softly from the excitement.

"Your father can clean it up later." Mom said, glancing around the room. "Boy, Takuya is going to have a heart attack when he wakes up tomorrow. Anyway, I am ready for a shower." She stated, sitting up.

"Me too. We have three showers so two people can go to each shower. That way there will only be two showers in each bathroom and we will all be done sooner." I planned. "Axel, you go with Roxas to his bathroom. Kairi, you can go with my mom to her's and that leaves Riku to come with me." I said, standing up and offering a hand to Riku to help him off the slippery floor.

He hesitated but then took my hand. I blinked, feeling a tiny spark in our joined hands but pushed the thought out of my mind as I hoisted him to his feet. We all went to our assigned bathrooms in silence. I flicked on the light in my room and went to my now full dresser.

"You want to take a shower first or should I?" Riku asked.

"You can take it first. I don't mind." I replied. Riku shrugged and walked into the bathroom, taking his bag of clothes with him, and closing the door.

"The towels and stuff are under the sink!" I yelled through door.

"Got 'em." He answered, starting the shower. I waited on my bed for a while but then I noticed that Roxas' shower hadn't started yet. I walked out of my room and over to Roxas' door.

"Roxas?" I called, knocking then opening the door. "Why-" I stopped in mid-sentence my jaw dropping for the second time that night. Axel had his arms around Roxas' waist while Roxas placed his hands on Axel's neck and they were _kissing. _I smirked, crossing my arms and leaned against the doorway.

"Well, well, well, I thought this would happen but this soon? Roxas, you whore." I teased. Roxas quickly pulled away from Axel and looked at me surprised.

"Sora! Haven't you heard of knocking?" Roxas yelled, blushing like mad.

"I did but you obviously were too busy to hear it. So, when did this happen?" I asked.

"Just now." Axel said with a dazed but happy look. I laughed and closed the door, making my way back to my own room. As I walked back into my room, Riku stepped out of the bathroom with an oversized white T-shirt and gray pajama bottoms. His hair was shining and dripping water. There was a partially wet and sexy guy standing in my room. I ordered myself not to drool and blushed, quickly looking at the ground.

"Uh, you can hang out in here or go down to the living room. I don't recommend looking for Axel or Roxas. They might be a little busy." I laughed and entered my bathroom, leaving Riku with a confused expression.

**Kairi's POV**

Amy insisted that I took my shower first so I was currently waiting for everybody else to join me in the living room after their own shower.

"Do you happen to know what Axel and Roxas are doing." Riku asking, walking into the room.

"Aren't they taking their showers?"

"That is what I thought but Sora said that they were both busy."

I thought for a moment then bust out laughing, realizing Sora's innuendo. Riku gave me a questioning look until I stopped laughing and was able to answer him.

"I think Sora meant that Roxas has given into Axel's charm." I explained. A grin appeared on Riku's face as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Wow, already? I guess Roxas really is different than Demyx." He said. We both laughed and talked some more until Sora and Roxas came down the stairs together and made themselves comfortable on the floor.

"Hey, Roxas, I heard you and Axel were getting down and dirty." I teased, winking at Riku.

"We were not! Sora! What did you tell them?" Roxas protested, sending Sora a glare.

"Nothing! I only warned Riku to not bother you and Axel." Sora said in his defense.

"I'm just playing with you, Roxas, but are you and Axel an item now?" I questioned. Roxas blushed and mumbled a quiet 'yes'. I giggled at Roxas' embarrassment as Amy entered the room.

"I'm going to go to sleep soon, it's past midnight and I have to go to work in the morning. Are you all going to sleep in here? I have a bunch of blankets. Be right back!" She said, fleeing to her room. Axel finally made his appearance as Amy brought back about 10 blankets and a few pillows.

"Just lay some of them down as a bed on the floor and use the others to cover up with. Also, somebody can have the couch to sleep on. Everybody alright with the sleeping arrangement?" Amy asked, looking at all of us. We all nodded and bid Amy goodnight as we started laying the blankets down.

"So who gets the couch?" I questioned when we had finished making a pallet of blankets in the middle of the floor.

"Wanna share it with me, Roxy?" Axel suggested, laying down against the back of the couch and patting the space in front of him. A light blush colored Roxas' cheeks as he nodded and made himself comfortable next to Axel's body. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from going 'awww' when Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas and Roxas cuddled into the embrace.

"Us three on the floor then." Sora said, crawling under the top cover on our homemade bed and taking the pillow on the left side. Riku shrugged and took the right side of the pallet.

"Oh great. Thanks for leaving me the middle." I said, sarcasm oozing off the sentence. Sora laughed but already had his eyes closed. Riku merely smiled at my comment and looked up at me from where he was laying.

"I promise that me, nor Sora, will drool all over you, Kai. Goodnight!" He said, closing his eyes as well. I stuck my tongue out at him just for the record and settled myself between the two of them. I didn't fall asleep right away and kept thinking about random stuff that had happened over the week but mostly thinking about Sora and Riku. All three of us were turned on our left side so I was facing Sora's back. Just when I was about to fall asleep, I felt a gentle arm make it's away across my waist. I flipped onto my back and saw that Riku was fast asleep and obviously making the move subconsciously.

I could feel my face heat up a bit and that is when I felt Sora turn over in his sleep and also wrap an arm around me and laid his arm on top of Riku's. Even though they were both deep in slumber it still made me blush like crazy. I thought about what Selphie had said about the three of us and decided I didn't care what she thought about us. I felt safe and cozy with both of them by my side and it probably wouldn't feel right if one of them were gone.

I placed my hands on theirs and gave into their hold on me. I took one last glance at both of their sleeping faces then fell asleep with a smile on my own.

* * *

**Yay! I got this chapter out quicker than I did the last one but this one is considerably shorter. At least it is an update!**

**Remember to REVIEW! It makes me very happy and inspires me to continue onward with the story.**

**TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!**

**-PBI**


End file.
